The goal of the training program is to recruit academically promising men and women into health services research careers, and once here, to challenge them to address key problems in the field. We do this by providing trainees with the conceptual and analytic skills required to address a broad range of health services issues through collaboration among organizational and administrative resources in three divisions of the University of Michigan: (1) The School of Public Health, (2) The Division of General Medicine, (3) The Division of Geriatric Medicine. To achieve this goal, the program aims to: (A) provide students with a sound academic background, research training, and socialization in health services and health services research; (B) recruit and provide financial support to scholars with a strong commitment to health services research, and (C ) stimulate interest and interaction among students, faculty, and researchers concerned with issues of health services. The program will sponsor two-year trainee ships for pre- and post- doctoral students. The trainee ship experience includes: course work in health services concepts and issues and health services research methods; active involvement in ongoing research programs; participation in seminars and professional conferences; and structured interchange across disciplines and occupations. The training experience will provide trainees with rigorous health services training, knowledge of the special issues of contemporary health services research, and a specific research program to guide their future work. As a result of this training, trainees will be able to: (1) develop skills in disciplinary areas and health services content and methods (pre-doctoral training), or (2) integrate either social science disciplines or medical backgrounds with health services content and methods (post-doctoral training).